One big happy family
by Audrey.Hawkins
Summary: Well imagine the Olympians as a big and happy family. Maybe slightly dysfunctional
1. Chapter 1

So get this straight. The Olympians are gods, alright but they are also a normal family without much godly powers, yes that's it.

And these changes-

Hera's not Zeus's sis

Persephone's not Demeter's daughter

Aphrodite and Hephaestus are **siblings** only.

All are children of Zeus and Hera by blood.

Technically, Aphrodite's Zeus's aunt, but right now she's his second daughter

Ages

Athena- 18  
Aphrodite- 16  
Hephaestus- 15  
Ares-14  
Artemis- 13  
Apollo-13  
Hermes-11  
Dionysus-10

* * *

As usual, it was a normal day at Olympus.

Athena was cuddled up on the couch and Aphrodite was sitting next to her. Both reading (except for the fact that Athena was reading a mystery novel and Aphrodite was reading a fashion magazine).

Hephaestus had been tinkering with his newest project all day long on the center table. Ares was sitting in front of him playing virtual wrestling on the Internet.

Apollo was chasing Hermes around the house, accusing him of stealing his stash of chocolates, Artemis was running after Apollo, accusing him of hiding her quiver. Hermes was screaming for help.

Dionysus was eating grapes and lying on the couch, watching the whole show of his siblings with amusement.

'Lunch!' Hera called from the kitchen.

Apparently, everyone forgot about what they were doing and rushed to the dining room. Athena and Aphrodite dropped their books/magazines,Hephaestus dropped the screwdriver on his foot in haste,Ares let his virtual wrestler die, the twins and Hermes stopped chasing each other, Dionysus ate the last of his grapes and went to the dining room calmer than the others.

'What's for lunch, mum?' Apollo asked.

'Greek salad, sandwiches and spaghetti.' Hera replied and began serving everyone.

'Yum.' Ares said attacking his spaghetti.

Hermes had eaten his sandwich and was now trying to steal Aphrodite's.

'Hey! Who took my sandwich?' she asked.

'A certain thief of the family, who has piece of lettuce still stuck on his face.' Artemis replied.

'_Ahem ahem_.Hermes?' Aphrodite turned around and faced him. He made an innocent face.

'I was hungry.' he defended himself.

'After eating my three weeks worth of candies?' Apollo glared at Hermes.

'And mine.'

'And mine.'

'And mine.'

'And mine.

'And mine.'

The other five of his siblings piped.

'Do you have anything to say on this,Mr. Hermes Olympian?' Zeus asked his second youngest son with an arched eyebrow.

'Um...yes. I have to say that... Athena and Aphrodite are due on their driving tests. At least Aphrodite is.'

'Fair reminder, son.' Zeus said facing her eldest daughters.

'Dad, I am totally ready for my practical test. Well you may have to do some _efforts_ on Aphrodite's side.'she added teasingly.

'Hey! I like driving.' Aphrodite told her sister.

'Yes, so you can check your reflection in the rearview and side mirrors, huh? Artemis asked her sister sarcastically cum teasingly.

'Artemis!' Aphrodite gave her youngest sister an angry glare.

Artemis stuck out his tongue at her.

'Children!.' Hera said banging the salt jar on the table. It effectively got everyone's attention.

'Good. So, as we all know, Uncle Poseidon birthday is nearing. And I expect every single one of you to get a gift for him. Understood?'

'Mum, so we'll be going to Maldives?' Ares asked excitedly.

'Actually, he lives in Atlantis. So, really Mum, really?' Athena asked.

'Yep. Next week' Zeus said.

There was a lot of different cheer phrases from the children.

'All right. Here is what you'll be doing after lunch. Athena, Aphrodite meet Dad in the driveway in twenty minutes. Hephaestus, I think you should come too, in case something goes wrong, which tends to go wrong every time Aphrodite's parking-'

'Mum!'

'- Sorry honey, that's true. Ares, finish your homework-'

'Mum! Why? Now-'

'Sorry son, you have to submit it by tomorrow. Apollo,Artemis clean your room right away-'

'Mum, only Apollo's side is dirty.I cleaned it in the morning only-'

'- You still have to help Artemis. Dionysus, Hermes you two will have rake the garden today. And Zeus, after the driving classes, get a some eggs for me.'

'Yes, Mrs. Hera Olympian.' they all chanted teasingly.

* * *

**Next chapter's Athena and Aphrodite's driving class. Lots of dents and explosions. A very irritated Hephaestus. Frustrated Aphrodite and Zeus. Laughing Athena.**

**And perhaps one teensy weensy review**


	2. Chapter 2

Athena and Aphrodite were in the driveway as promised, (though Aphrodite was eleven minutes and fifty two seconds late) and Hephaestus was next to them with his toolkit.

'So girls, we'll start by you, Athena. You'll be going around this block and then you'll park in the driveway. Afterwards you will take us to the grocery. Get it?' Zeus asked.

'Perfectly.' Athena replied and got into the driver seat of the car. She set the mirrors according to her preference and started the engine.

'Remember, go slow.' Zeus told her daughter.

Athena backed up the car and went around the block, she then slowly turned left and into the driveway she parked without any problem.

'Very good, daughter. Aphrodite, it's your turn now.' Zeus said coming out of the car.

'Oh is it,Dad? I didn't see it.' she replied innocently.

'You would if you hadn't been so busy with your smart phone.' Hephaestus remarked.

Aphrodite made a face at him and got into the front.

'Wait. Fasten your seatbelt first.' Zeus said.

Aphrodite mumbled something about the creases of her skirt getting spoiled, but she did what was asked.

'Put down your phone.' Zeus said.

Aphrodite gave her phone in the backseat to Hephaestus and mumbled something about taking care of her baby, and no tinkering with it.

'You may start.' Zeus said.

'What about a helmet, Dad?' she asked sarcastically.

'You don't wear a helmet while driving a car.' Hephaestus told her, slightly confused.

'That was sarcasm, little bro.' she said and started the engine.

She lurched it out of the driveway so fast that Hephaestus's head banged into the front seat.

'Ow.' he muttered.

'Go slow, darling you're gonna hurt someone.' Zeus said patting Aphrodite's shoulder. She nodded.

She switched on to the first gear and went way too slowly.

'I meant not _so_ slow.' Zeus told his daughter.

'I'm afraid that I am gonna bang the car into the neighbour's fence.' she said, her face tight.

'It's why I am here for.' Hephaestus said waving his toolkit.

'At the most, you'll dent the headlights, Affy. It's nothing to be afraid of, move on.' Athena told her.

'Watch out!' Zeus shouted as they were about to crash into a wall. Aphrodite yanked the wheel and they went sideways on a high speed, which definately wasn't good, because it caused_ very bad_ marks on the road.

'There are _live people_ in this car!' Hephaestus shouted.

'I'm trying, okay.' she said, her knuckles turning white on the wheel.

'Easy, darling, easy. Like this you might kill some innocent plants on the sidewalk.' Zeus told her daughter as she switched back to second gear.

'Which will get Aunt Demeter mad, you know how much she loves plants.' Athena added.

'Guys! Lemme concentrate!' she said and turned back, which was a big mistake as she hit a lampost which fell on the hood of the car with a massive _crash_.

'If that's your concentrating, I'm sorry I am very scared to ask you any thing ever again.' Hephaestus said.

'And I don't think I'll ask you to drop me to the library again.' Athena added stifling a smile.

'Children. Get out of the car. Hephaestus, you will be able to fix that or shall I call the garage?' Zeus asked his son.

'No problem, Dad. I'll fix it.' he said and got out of the car with an irritated look at her second eldest sister.

All of them assembled outside.

Aphrodite held her head in her hands, with a frustated look.

'I can't even drive properly.' she moaned.

'Yes you can't.' Hephaestus remarked, from behind the smoke of the car.

'Shut up.' she replied.

'Aphrodite, child. You just need to practice, that's all,' Zeus said. 'Even though making you do that gives me a migraine.' he added softly.

Aphrodite burst into tears. Her dark blonde hair falling like a veil in front of her.

'Aww, sis don't cry. You were quite nice. It is all our fault.' Athena said patting Aphrodite's head.

'You're lying right?' she asked from between sobs.

'Maybe. I mean no.' Athena added realising Aphrodite was right next to her.

As they were comforting her, Hephaestus declared that they were ready to go.

Zeus took up the wheel to avoid any acccidents, just in case. On their way back, they bought a dozen eggs and headed home in peace.

When Aphrodite, entered the house, Apollo's dirty laundry hit her in the face.

* * *

**Next chapter includes Apollo and Artemis's **_**clean the room**_** fight and some roses.**

**Maybe one review is you wish for the next chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

Artemis entered her- sorry _their_ room with Apollo at her heel.

The room was quite beautiful, even Apollo's side (had it not been so dirty).

There were two beds and so the room was divided in to two with a night scene on a crescent moon night(Artemis had always loved the night and the moon no one know's why) and the other was the scene of day( Apollo loved the sun for reasons quite unknown).

Artemis's side was quite neat and organised whereas Apollo's side was totally dirty, littered with gum wrappers, dirty clothes, and some old school reports.

She couldn't believe that Apollo was her_ twin_. Look at the two of them, except for their faces, _nothing_ was alike. But she knew deep down inside, that it was a lie.

She remembered the day one of the mean girls at school was teasing her for having rare silver eyes, and she had broken down in tears for the first time in many years. Apollo had confronted the girl and sent her scared and screaming away. Her brother wasn't all bad, they always stood up for each other even though they _always_ fought with each other,but she couldn't imagine a day without him.

'Hey Artie! Stop dreaming and help!' Apollo shouted to her.

'Don't call me _Artie_ it's Artemis.' she said and began picking up the dirty clothes and flinging it into the laundry basket.

While cleaning, she came across a scrap of paper and turned it to find the picture of a girl with blonde curls whom she found _quite_ familiar. Around her picture was a hand drawn heart and something written in Apollo's writing which she read it aloud.

'"Jane, you've stolen my heart. From the only guy in your History class who has golden eyes" What the heck is this Apollo?' she asked teasingly.

Artemis could have sworn that he blushed. 'Give it back!'

'And do you mean _my best friend_ Jane?' she teased and ran out of the room screaming 'Apollo likes Jane!'

Apollo grabbed the laundry basket and chased after her. Throwing random clothes whenever she seemed close enough.

'Apollo likes Jane!' she shouted and went sliding down on the hand rail to the first floor where she could easily spot Dionysus and Hermes raking, or rather playing in, the leaves from the yard.

She peeked out from the window and was about to scream when-

'Apollo li-_umgh_' she felt a hand very familiarly like Apollo's clamp her mouth. She licked his hand.

'Yuck!' he shouted and threw his hand away from her mouth.

'He likes Jane!' she shouted and ran away from him as soon as he saw Hermes's smirk and Dionysus's confused face, but that didn't matter much, he was too young and not so smart and _double-meaning maker_ like Hermes.

Artemis ran all the way to Dad and Mum's room where she knew he won't dare to throw his laundry at her. Unless he wanted Mum's anger.

He was so irritated and angry that he didn't realise and threw a trail of dirty garments onto the bed.

Artemis made a face at him and ran out to the balcony. Big mistake.

'Cornered.' He muttered and held out his hand for the picture.

'Nope. Never. Not in a billion years.' She said and pretended to throw out the picture. She stretched out her hand and held the picture with it's edge.

'NO!'Apollo screamed and lunged for the picture but missed and Artemis ran out and down the staircase screaming it on top of his voice so Mum could hear it too.

She went to the ground floor and was running in front of the main door when Apollo threw the last of his laundry at her, she ducked and it her Aphrodite, who had just entered.

'What the heck.' Artemis muttered.

* * *

**Next chapter will have some Dionysus and Hermes having fun while raking the garden,includes some _little brother bonding_.**

**But before that**

**REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

Hermes was in the tool shed, throwing away random tools and looking for the rakes, he knew that he shouldn't worry because his innocent and silly younger brother would catch them for him. After all the threat was of Mum.

Did he feel bad about it?

Maybe, but at least this was going to strenghten the bond between the two of them. Perhaps.

Well anyways, finally he found two rakes and threw them out to Dionysus.

'Hey bro catch it.'

'But, Hermes I can't catch them, I am already holding many broomsticks, a couple of buckets balanced on the sides, a watering can, some pruners et cectra et cectra.' he said, his voice sounding muffled

'_Duh._Keep them down and get these rakes.' Hermes said without turning around. He threw the rakes behind.

'Got it,brother. Just fine.' Dionysus replied.

Hermes turned around, and grabbed a rake from him and left poor Dionysus to keep the tools back.

Hermes was _trying_ to rake but his attention kept on drifting away to little details like the color of dried leaves and the color of grass.

When Dionysus had finished the work, he innocently began helping him.

This time he focused on him rather than his work. His violet eyes with that crazy look on them. His messy black hair. His awesome acting skills that he and his siblings always rely on to get them out of trouble, which was like every other hour.

He then looked at himself, his blue eyes,his curly black hair,his _different_ fair complexion, his awesome thievery skills, his love for travelling,how every body in the house relies on him for sending their messages, and ofcourse, _his talent for landing in trouble with his family._

He couldn't imagine that this child in front of him was his younger brother. His very own brother.

'Um, Hermes? You're digging the ground.' Dionysus said and Hermes looked down and saw that he indeed _was_ digging the ground with his rake.

'Oh shit.' he muttered and quickly covered up the stepped on it to flatten it.

'Oh we're done?'he said and gestured his brother to follow.

Together they jumped into the neat pile of leaves with a soft thud.

They went on moving around and spoiled the the whole yard again.

They did it again. And again. And again. They played in the pile of leaves until they heard Artemis scream from the first floor window.

She was about to say something when Apollo's hand covered her mouth. She must've done something, because Apollo threw away his hand.

'He likes Jane!' she screamed and ran away.

Hermes smirked and rubbed his hands together. _Finally _he had something to tease him about.

'What was that?' Dionysus asked him.


	5. Chapter 5

Aphrodite was impolitely woken up by a pillow thrown on her face. By Athena, her elder sister.

'What so special about today?' she asked sleepily.'I need my beauty sleep, Ath.'

'Wake up, Sleepyhead. It's twenty first of June!' Athena shouted from beside her, already dressed in jeans and a grey T-shirt.

'Twenty first? Family reunion day? Man, that means we'll be wearing dresses!' anything that included beauty, love, fashion or anything like that, immediately got Aphrodite's attention.

'Well at least you're awake.' Athena muttered and left the room for Aphrodite to change.

Her part of the room was hot pink and covered with pictures of hot people. It even had some books, mainly fashion magazines and romance novels. There was a white curtain separating the two halves of the room, but it was usually yanked away.

She walked over to Athena's grey and book wormy part of the room, with pictures of different owls and a trillion facts about them. She opened the bathroom door and brushed her teeth. She spent exactly one hour trying to decide what to wear. When she finally chose a dress, she wore it and went downstairs for breakfast.

'Affy! We saved some blueberry muffins and pancakes.' Artemis said and greeted her.

'Happy twenty first of June.' Hermes said and gulped down the rest of his cereal in one bite. He was still in his pyjamas and his hair were a total mess. What a wonderful brother, who doesn't even bother to change.

'Artemis?This is a _single pancake_. And only _two_ muffins. And_ quarter_ a glass of juice.' Aphrodite said as she waved the single mini-pancake.

They began pointing out each other and accusing of finishing the breakfast.

'Not our fault you take centuries to wake.' Apollo said and lunged for her pancake.

'Hey! Mum, Apollo took the last pancake!' Aphrodite shouted over to her mother in the kitchen.

'No problem honey. You can eat later when we go to your uncles and aunts home.' Hera shouted back.

Aphrodite sat down and scowled at Apollo.

* * *

Later in the evening. Everyone was told to go and dress _formally _and get back in half an hour.

'What! We have to wear that stupid tux,_ again_!' Dionysus asked miserably.

' Unless you want to wear a dress.' Athena added.

'And you'll be wearing a_ violet bow_ tie. Last time you wore a _neck tie_.' Aphrodite corrected.

'Whatever.' he murmured

Aphrodite looked at Artemis and Athena with a look and they immediately knew that they were to run.

Aphrodite grabbed her sisters' hands and dragged them up to her room.

'So, let me see,' Aphrodite said and put a hand to her chin and faced her sisters.

'Athena, you'll look great in that sleeveless white dress you got last year, and those owl earrings would also go great with that. And leave the hairdo for me.'

She turned to Artemis as if looking at an abstract art.

'And me?' she asked shyly.

'You still have that flowing silver gown I gave you on your twelfth birthday?' she asked.

'Never wore it, it's still packed.' Artemis replied.

Aphrodite opened her jewellery box, sorry jewellery _trunk_. She took out a crescent moon necklace she hardly ever wore. She put it in Artemis's hands.

'As for your hair, well leave them open, Artie.' Aphrodite told her sisters and ordered them to change right away.

She opened her wardrobe, which was easily the size of a small bathroom, because it extended into a sort of secret room behind it.

She looked for maybe, half an hour until she finally found a light pink dress with sequin work.

All of them were already ready and waiting for the sisters in the drawing hall.

'Man, you look so much better than _us.._' Dionysus remarked.

'Since when have _you _started wearing gowns, sissy?' Apollo asked, straightening his yellow tie.

'Since the time _you _have started writing love letters to Jane.' she said mischievously

'Shut up. Artemis.' Apollo said glaring at his twin.

'Who's Jane?' Zeus asked his son.

'Nobody.' he replied keeping his eyes low.

'_N__obody_?' Hermes asked raising a mischievous eyebrow at him.

'Children I think we should go.' Hera said and saved his son from a lot of explanation

When they reached Atlantis Mansion, the party was just begining to start.

Nemesis and some other of their relatives were just parking cars.

The family came out of the car and went inside to be greeted by Posiedon.

'ZEUS!'he said happily which effectively turned heads in their direction.

'Hey,Uncle Posiedon!' Hermes,Artemis and her twin said hugging him.

'Hey,kids. Apollo there's a friend of yours in there,says Artemis called her.'

As they went in the magnificent hall,the blonde sitting on one of the tables nearby took them,well,only Apollo by surprise.

'Hi Apollo,Artemis. Hope I did the right thing in coming here as Artemis asked me to.' Jane said sweetly.

'Obviously,Jane. My twin Apollo must be so glad to see you.' Artemis replied sitting down next to her.

'Artemis,you are dead.' Apollo said and they chased all around the hall full of their relatives, who smartly parted to avoid getting trampled to death by the crazed twins.

Normal reunion day for the Olympians.


End file.
